Ode to Tracy Q
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: Ongoing poem. What has Tracy Q. been up to since her return in 2003?
1. Part 1

**Title: **Ode to Tracy Q.

**Author:** Ms. Quartermaine

**Summary:** Ongoing poem. What has Tracy Q been up to since her return in 2003?

**Part 1: April 2003 through January 2005**

In Spring '03, to Port Charles you returned.  
Your family didn't want you. When would you learn?  
Except for dear Lila; she allowed you to stay.  
If not on your best behavior, she'd send you away.

You wanted Skye out for all of eternity.  
Blackmailed her 'til she revealed her true paternity.  
Best behavior this was not; so you were forced to go.  
Leaving your son Dillon behind; this was a new low.

But then in the summer, Dillon ended up in jail.  
You came all the way from Europe to post his bail.  
He pleaded with you to take him back.  
His love for you; he did not lack.

You loved him too, but you chose to leave once more…  
Until in November, you reentered that Quartermaine door.  
You planned to open a casino for Port Charles's nights.  
But that couldn't happen; Luke had the rights!

Meanwhile, AJ stole all of your family's money.  
You guys were bankrupt! This wasn't funny.  
In Port Charles's harbor, a treasure was discovered.  
You hired Sam; the treasure she would recover.

Sam couldn't do it, but someone did  
There was an auction. Who would bid?  
The night of the auction, the hotel went up in flames  
You then soon learned: Was Daddy to blame?

Drink after drink you had during the fire.  
You consumed so much; I'm surprised you didn't tire!  
Later you were reunited with sons Dillon and Ned.  
All everyone wanted was to go home and to bed.

But then Daddy started to have pain in the chest!  
He was having a heart attack; he needed more than just rest.  
While his health improved, you devised a plan.  
Avoiding liability meant making Daddy a senile man.

But Daddy wasn't responsible when the truth was revealed.  
But you and Ned teamed up and kept that fact concealed.  
Soon you became ELQ's new CEO.  
You almost ruined Georgie; talk about low.

So Dillon moved out of the house and onto a boat  
On the Haunted Star; you can say his house floats.  
Later, you found evidence that incriminated Skye.  
You wouldn't turn her in if Jax agreed to be your guy.

He agreed for a little. Oh, yes he did.  
But Sam turned up pregnant! Was it Jax's kid?  
Jax's kid it wasn't, but it was too late.  
30 years in prison; that was Skye's fate.

A few weeks later, tragedy struck your fam-ily.  
Lila was dead; this couldn't be taken eas-ily.  
We watched you cry for the loss of your mother.  
You shared some memories with Alan, your brother.

Time went on, but the sadness remained.  
There was no doubt you'd always feel the pain.  
Lila's will was soon read; one person would take the gold.  
Felicia was the judge; your inheritance, she did hold.

Heather was around a lot; she was here and there  
She wanted Daddy's money; only you seemed to care.  
Later, an alliance with Helena you did form  
It was all about greed; isn't that your norm?

You soon realized you wanted out; but could it be done?  
You learned playing with those Cassadines wasn't much fun.  
Lucky for you, Helena went off a cliff; she lost her life.  
You were free to focus on Heather…Daddy's new wife!

More alliances were formed, and a trap was set  
Would Heather fall for it? Luke thought it was a safe bet.  
Soon the New Year would arrive.  
You found out Helena was alive!

She needed your help, and so you gave in.  
Oh, Tracy! Was it blackmail? What could you win?  
We've hardly seen you since; where did you disappear to?  
Please come back very soon 'cuz we miss you!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: February 2005 through September 2005  
**  
Oh Tracy, you're back! That's not a lie.  
What a shame that your nephew, AJ had to die.  
Later, AJ's son, Michael, was presumed dead.  
"I love you," to your son, you had said.

Grief had turned your brother, Alan into a mess.  
As his sister, you helped him; you would do no less.  
This meant covering up his hit-and-run.  
You blackmailed Dillon; Emily finding out was not fun.

She threatened to have you kicked out of the house.  
Emily squeaked and squeaked like a little mouse.  
Weeks and weeks went by…  
AJ turned out to be alive.

But not for long; someone took his life  
With a pillow…was it his ex-wife?  
Around that time, Luke Spencer returned to town.  
He drugged you, gagged you, and tied you down.

To lure out Helena, he used use you as bait.  
You could not go anywhere; you just had to wait.  
Into your accounts, he transferred Helena' money,  
Helena would come after you quicker than a bunny.

She ended up at your house with a gun.  
But when Daddy called your name, she had to run.  
Later you returned to the Haunted Star,  
Luke returned too; you yelled at him at the bar.

Helena showed up once again, and you wanted to leave.  
But she wouldn't let you; you became peeved.  
Suddenly, Helena shot Luke in the chest.  
She looked at you and said you were next.

Frightened were you; you thought Luke was dead  
To finish, Helena planned to shoot him in the head.  
In that moment, you dashed; her gun you did take  
Luke popped up; angry you were, it all was all just a fake.

But Helena got away, so Plan B came to light:  
Luke would shadow you both day and night.  
You preferred death to such a hideous plan.  
You did not want to be shadowed by that man.

Little did you know, you'd change your mind very soon…  
Knowing that you could be followed by that murderous loon.  
So Luke became your bodyguard, and to Helena that did lead  
In the end, the police locked her up; that was their deed.

But a problem remained: You wouldn't return the Cassadine cash!  
To you it was simple; the money was yours; there was no hash.  
Skye made Luke promise to get it all back…  
Luke complied; his love for Skye he did not lack.

So, in an elaborate scheme, he lured you to Vegas and made you his bride!  
You were married to Luke Spencer; your horror you just could not hide!  
Under one condition, a divorce Luke would grant you:  
15 million dollars in alimony? This would not do.

As Mrs. Luke Spencer, you returned home…  
Hung over and miserable, your hair hardly combed.  
When your family saw you, oh boy, were they surprised!  
Luke showed up and revealed the news; a plan you and Edward devised.

But the plan went to hell when you were betrayed by Dillon, your son,  
And so you remained Luke's wife; not exactly your idea of fun.  
But you had another plan; the tables on Luke, you would turn  
You asked him to sleep with you; maybe then he would learn.

Luke agreed, and at Metro Court, he reserved a room  
Who was to know, the man in bed was NOT your groom!  
You awoke the next morning to Coleman, owner of a bar  
He was sleazy and revolting; definitely not up to your par.

Luke had several photos of you and Coleman in bed…  
They "proved" adultery; would Luke get the alimony? That's what he said.  
But what he did not know was that you enjoyed his trick…  
Oh, Tracy! Are you insane? What he did was so sick!

You and Coleman became involved needless to say  
A jealous Luke called off the divorce; would Skye get in the way?  
She did actually; Coleman put his hands all over Skye  
He said you were good, but could he really be your guy?

Coleman referred to you as a "needy cow" and a "woman of a certain age,"  
Said you were nothing but a "bag of dead presidents." Oh, did you rage!   
Your relationship with Coleman soon did end, but Skye had a plan.  
She wanted Luke; so she fixed up Coleman to be your man.

It almost worked; you thought Coleman looked great…  
But you were hosting a party; the "invisible" guests could not wait.  
Besides…you and Luke had a deal: He would help you keep your CEO job…  
In an effort to keep ELQ away from Alcazar, former member of the mob.

In return, Luke would receive: The divorce, the alimony, and Skye's heart.  
But if he did not succeed, 'til death you and Luke would not-so-happily part.  
Later, Durant became paralyzed; a lawsuit against GH he did file  
Your family, Bobbie, and GH were in trouble; the potential cost did compile.

And so to your husband, you turned for assistance.  
Bobbie was his sister, so he offered no resistance.  
His plan? Skye asks Alcazar to provide the millions of dollars.  
The family did not approve; oh, boy, did they holler!

At first Alcazar refused, but then he agreed under one condition…  
Carly as Director of the GH Charitable Endowment? Taking your position?  
The position was formally Lila's; you earned it by divine right  
Through your tears, you refused to step down; you put up a fight.

But it was useless; the job you would lose; Luke had you convinced.  
He consoled and advised you: They could not see you wince.  
You formally stepped down, but Alcazar had another demand:  
A seat on the hospital board? At the vote, would anyone raise a hand?

Meanwhile, there was charity party; the family, Carly did invite.  
You all had to show up AND not only that, but be polite!  
Oh, Tracy, I know it is difficult, really, is it not?  
Who can't help but insult that—Oh, I could say a lot!

When the night of the party actually came,  
Your family was thrown out; and you were to blame.  
Then you all discussed ELQ; your family turned against you.  
If you lost the CEO spot, they most certainly would not rue.

But remember the deal? Luke would help you succeed…  
And he would get what he wanted; that much you'd agreed.  
Soon the board meeting came around…  
A speech on family loyalty; would that hold your ground?

The votes were in, but there was a tie…  
Oh wait, one more vote! And it went to Skye!  
Skye voted for Alcazar, and then 2 jobs you were down…  
And Luke's mission for Alcazar sent him out of town…

Luke broke the deal, so when he comes back…  
He'll remain Mr. Tracy Quartermaine; that was his part of the pact!


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: October 2005 through April 2006  
**  
In the meantime…to Europe you did go.  
Just why exactly? We may never know.  
Now a mobster named Vinnie is holding you for ransom, and Luke is to blame.  
He needs to decide: The cash or his wife; it shouldn't have been a game.

Luke chose the million dollars, but you had a plan…  
Show Vinnie who's boss; drive him insane; you know you can.  
So Vinnie decided to set you free…  
But first you and him discussed business, you see…

Skye has been kidnapped; only you and Vinnie know her location…  
You will reveal all if Alcazar hands over ELQ…that's your vocation.  
Alcazar refuses; but by himself, he will rescue Skye  
The two leave together; she chose him; that's no lie.

With his wife, Luke wishes to hitch a ride  
"Take a bus," you respond with much snide.  
After returning to Port Charles, your husband, Luke admits…  
He's using your marriage to avoid commitment to Skye; that's why he won't call it quits

Disgusted you were; you poured hot water onto his "unmentionables."  
Luke cried out in pain, but he deserved it; your action was not questionable.  
Soon your stepson, Lucky, would marry…  
_You_ were with Luke; not his "Flame Fairy."

Lucky's honeymoon turned fatal when the train crashed.  
Luke left for the disaster site; after him, you dashed.  
He put himself in danger, but you were too late…  
He could be buried alive; all you could do was wait.

The time passed; Luke and his son were well…  
Luke did not apologize for causing you hell.  
Later your stepdaughter moved into your house!  
You were not thrilled; to you, she's quite a louse.

Later you caught her stealing from Skye.  
Lulu denied it; but that was a lie.  
You decided to use Lulu as your vice.  
She agreed; but it would come with a price.

She provided you with your requested information.  
But she still viewed you as a great abomination  
And 15,000 dollars Lulu did withdraw…  
From your account; that's against the law!

You chose to take her straight to her Dad…  
You traveled by snowmobile 'cause the weather was bad!  
Lulu would pay her dues by obtaining a job  
And you would not again be robbed.

Later that night, you and Jax did converse…  
Divorce Luke. Pay Luke. Jax would reimburse.  
You wanted to help Jax; oh yes, you did!  
But you just could not accept his bid.

The reason being: Luke cannot win.  
And for you, losing may as well be a sin.  
Lulu overheard most of the conversation.  
Blabbed to Luke; who saw it as a great realization.

As a result, you decided to have Lulu arrested!  
Luke was furious; you used her to have him bested.  
He would grant you a divorce if it set his girl free…  
You were shocked! To your deal, he did agree.

But something was not right; and you did decline.  
You dropped the charges; then over Skye, Luke went to pine.  
Christmas Eve soon arrived; and you surprised Monica with a gift!  
You two almost hugged, but your relationship had more than one rift.

New Year's Eve came next; the Q party, it did flop  
As your husband and Skye attended Carly's bop.  
Meanwhile, Luke was having problems with Lu.  
And a discussion on parenting did ensue.

The civility didn't last long; Luke didn't wish to deal with his wife.  
And so he and Dillon had a plan; it involved threatening your life!  
Alice, Lulu, Georgie, Skye went along with it…  
And when it backfired…A truck, your car almost did hit!

And into the lake, you crashed your car.  
The tables you had turned; it wasn't supposed to go this far.  
May as well take advantage of the situation.  
Frame Luke for murder, as he heads to an unknown destination.

Your teenage son Dillon feared you were dead.  
He didn't realize you were messing with his head.  
It was quite a dirty trick, even though he started it all.  
It didn't matter; as always, you had to take the fall.

All was revealed, and Skye and Lulu planned to get even with you  
But just plotting your demise was all that they did do.  
Later, Dillon welcomed in Lucas, as you discovered he was gay,  
Oh, Tracy, I love you, but you had too much to say.

You were left speechless after Bobbie defended her son.  
And Dillon was appalled; he couldn't believe what you had done.  
But all was forgotten as Luke returned…  
He had a chimp; and he became ill; you were concerned.

Lulu was next, and your son soon did follow…  
This was certainly a lot of fear to swallow…  
You went to the chapel since Dillon was so close to death.  
You bargained with God; you didn't want your son to take his final breath.

In the chapel, Luke found you; he advised you to keep your word.  
You had to be "kinder, gentler, loved by all," Luke hadn't misheard.  
He laughed in your face, but it was a promise you planned to keep…  
When returned to your son's room, he was no longer unconscious and asleep!

"You got your miracle", your husband told you with a hug and a forehead kiss.  
Now you had to keep your promise, if not, of you, it'd be remiss.  
You kept your promise for what? One sec.?  
Your son's marriage, you intended to wreck.

Force him and his wife to live on their own  
From the house, you would have them thrown.  
To your surprise, the kids did not fight it;  
In fact, both of them seemed rather delighted.

Then, you and Luke imagined what it'd be like…  
…Had you met as teenagers; you'd tell him to take a hike.  
But your husband had his very own vision.  
He could still make it happen; it was your decision.

Closer and closer, your lips did move…  
Of his actions, you certainly approved.  
But then Georgie and Dillon entered the room,  
And viewers like me definitely did fume.

Soon, Skye's pregnancy was announced,  
And your husband you could've have trounced.  
But as it turns out, he wasn't the Dad.  
Skye moving on had Luke quite sad.

He re-opened the casino as a result.  
Being the hostess did not cause you to exult.  
You didn't do your job too well that night.  
And on the stairs, you and the pregnant Skye had a fight.

She fell down, and blaming you, Lorenzo grabbed your arm.  
"Get your hands off my wife," Luke protected you from his harm.  
Some weeks later, you received a surprise—  
A birthday party from Luke, smiles did arise.

Until local mobster Sonny Corinthos ruined it all…  
If he needed to talk to the Q's, couldn't he have just called?  
More weeks passed, and Robert returned, wanting to take Luke away.  
And you agreed to renew your vows, to buy your husband time to stay.

The others thought the ceremony was a joke.  
But when Luke left you at the altar, your heart probably broke…

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

**Part 4: April 2006 through July 2007**

Luke had received a call from a former lover, and her, he went to save…  
Oh, that husband of yours, he can be such a knave.  
Weeks later, on the Markaam Islands, you caught them in a kiss—  
On your anniversary! –Not your idea of wedded bliss.

Later, she left, and to home, you and Luke returned  
And he definitely owed you; for you, he had spurned.  
You froze all his assets, including the Haunted Star.  
He wanted to get you back, but the matter didn't go far.

Soon, the Quartermaines lost another family member…  
Luke talked to you about Laura and then disappeared 'til September.  
Meanwhile, Lulu was sleeping with Dillon, and them, you advised.  
But unfortunately, you, both of them defied.

And then Lulu ended up pregnant with your son's child  
This certainly had the entire family riled.  
When Lulu revealed her plans to abort,  
You suggested that your son take it to court.

In the end, for your step-daughter, you were there.  
You told her about your abortion; no one else was aware.  
Before long, Luke did return and grateful he was to you.  
For helping Lulu out when you didn't have to.

A talk on the patio you both had.  
But Luke left AGAIN; yeah, you were mad.  
Delivering babies and visiting his ex-wife—  
Luke seemed to forget you were part of his life.

And then one day out of the blue, you saw Laura with your own two eyes!  
No longer in her catatonic state; that was a surprise.  
A secret, Luke had kept all of this.  
You relationship seemed to be falling into an abyss.

Angry as hell, you headed to the Haunted Star.  
Found Luke there right by the bar.  
Wanting an explanation, you noticed Luke's ring was gone.  
Trace, if I were you, I'd have gone home; tossed his things on the lawn.

Instead, you stayed, and then in Laura came…  
Should you tell her the truth? That _you_ now had the Mrs. Spencer name?  
You decided not to and did leave  
If you told the truth, what would that achieve?

To the casino, you soon returned,  
And shocking news you heard—  
Luke was going to remarry his young love!  
Of this, you were certainly intolerant of.

When Luke and you were alone, Laura's idea, it was, he said.  
It didn't matter; the whole idea, you did dread.  
Luke explained that it was you he'd be married to even if you didn't have a dime.  
Sharply, you drew in breath; with this situation, you were having a hard time.

When the day of the wedding did come,  
You drank until you were numb.  
You spent the reception gagged and bound—  
In a closet – no one would hear if you made a sound.

Laura's condition soon did deteriorate.  
And she slipped back into her catatonic state.  
Luke fled again, needing to break away.  
For his daughter, you wished he had stayed.

Little Lulu was up to something, but what was it?  
You questioned the girl – maybe something she'd admit.  
Whatever it was, you hoped that it helped her miss Laura a little less.  
It's hard to lose a mother; you know that – your feelings were hard to suppress.

Meanwhile, dear 'ol Daddy hired Sam to work at ELQ!  
This couldn't happen, so blackmailing her, you did pursue.  
Soon, she was out of your sight – what a relief!  
But Luke was back in town – much to your disbelief.

He gave you control of your marriage, but you had to run.  
There was a charity event; not Luke's idea of fun.  
He stayed behind, and to the MetroCourt, your family did go—  
Of the looming danger, you all did not know.

That night, Mr. Craig held the hotel lobby hostage.  
With relatives inside, you and Luke were on edge.  
Inside, your brother Alan had a heart attack!  
Outside, he collapsed; Monica's world went black.

You rushed to the hospital, wanting information.  
Why was this happening? People wanted an explanation.  
Lorenzo knew it could happen; but this, he did not prevent  
Instead, he kept quiet; Skye, even more you did resent.

Tragically, Alan died at the hospital that night.  
Living without your brother, you did fright.  
On the day of the memorial, Luke was there.  
Finally, he offered some much needed comfort and care.

Soon after, Alan's will was going to be read.  
Would you get his ELQ stock? Or would Emily instead?  
You decided to take some desperate measures.  
You and Luke would alter the will; align it with your pleasures.

After the lawyer finished reading the will,  
The family suspected Alan's wishes had not been fulfilled.  
You had plotted to change the will – it was no secret.  
Forgery you and your husband did commit.

But without proof, nothing could be done.  
For the moment, both you and Luke had won.  
But uh oh, who is that sitting in the chair?  
It's your brother's ghost; no one else is aware.

Alan is talking to you, and Luke finds out.  
He reminds you Alan is gone – there is no doubt.  
You learn that your brother is haunting you.  
Of this, you could not construe.

But you helped forge his will, and he can't rest in peace—  
Until you admit it, his haunting would not cease.  
Was he a ghost or your conscience?  
It's one of those things that really hasn't been decided.

In the meantime, you and Luke learned that…  
Scott wanted custody of Laura – you prepared to do combat.  
You two made the perfect team.  
We could not wait to watch you scheme.

Together, you and your husband continued to work,  
But with your visions of Alan, people wondered if you were going berserk.  
It was no longer a secret; that much was true…  
Edward was plotting something; Alan tried to warn you.

But you were focused on helping your man.  
You dressed as Laura, as part of plan,  
And that got her away from Scott…  
But then you were arrested!! That wasn't part of the plot.

Charged with aiding and abetting, Lulu posted your bail.  
You, the Quartermaines did not avail.  
Things got worse, when Alan would just not disappear.  
Men in white coats showed up; you hid your fear.

3 months in Shady Brook; that was your fate.  
The small room, the lack of booze, and the therapy – all I'm sure you did hate.  
You received visitors now and then;  
Like Dillon and Ned, two of your favorite men.

Unfortunately, in July, they brought bad news.  
Dillon was going to go to LA with Ned; of this, you did refuse.  
You hatched an escape, it involved a disguise.  
When you dashed into the Q's, it was certainly a surprise.

You tried to stop Dillon from following his heart.  
As a mother, you didn't want to see another son depart.  
But after some thought, you let him leave.  
He'd write or call you; that you wanted to believe.

You were forced to return to the mental facility.  
With Alan still in your head; it was quite hard to prove your stability...

To be continued…


End file.
